<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to the Family by Lotstosay88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024851">Welcome to the Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotstosay88/pseuds/Lotstosay88'>Lotstosay88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEAL Team (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotstosay88/pseuds/Lotstosay88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another light moment as Jason and the rest of the team welcome a new member of the 'family'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emma Hayes/Clay Spenser, Lisa Davis/Sonny Quinn, Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes, Naima Perry/Ray Perry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome to the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Someone talk to me..." Jason mumbled to his teammates while he paced. </p>
<p>"Relax Jace" Ray chuckled as he finally took a seat beside a dozing Sonny. Ray looked at the others sitting across from, wiggling his eyebrows at them and then, elbowed Sonny, jolting him awake.</p>
<p>"Wha....SHE HERE YET?!?!" Sonny exclaimed waking up from his sleep "DID I MISS IT?!"</p>
<p>The others laughed at Sonny's sudden outburst. Jason stopped pacing and glared at the boys. </p>
<p>"You know....I asked you guys here for support, right?" Jason said, giving the boys a stern look. </p>
<p>It was Naima who laughed at Jason and said, "I keep forgetting that you weren't there when Emma and Mikey came kicking and screaming into the world.:</p>
<p>Jason immediately sobered as did the rest of the team. They knew the sacrifices Jason have had to make back when he was operating. Each of the team knew exactly what he had to leave behind to make sure every single one of them got back home and that included missing out on his first two children's births.</p>
<p>Naima, realizing the drastic turn their conversation went to, quickly apologized. "I'm sorry Jason. I didn't mean it like that."</p>
<p>Jason smiled sadly at Naima and shook his head. "Nah....it's okay Naima. And you're right, I wasn't there at the time but I'm damn lucky you guys were there for Alana back then. I never thanked you for that."</p>
<p>Naima smiled sadly at Jason and said "She was tough as nails." Jason nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>"And so is the one inside that room now, Jace." Ray said, reassuring his friend. </p>
<p>"She's probably already chewing every nurse's head inside to give her the good stuff." Sonny joked which made the other team members laugh along with them. Jason chuckled along with them. </p>
<p>"Probably threatening them with a call to the CIA Director right about now." Full Metal threw in as he slid a little from his seat and stretched his legs infront of him. </p>
<p>Jason looked at everybody in the waiting area and smiled a little. "Thank you everyone. Really. I'd probably be going out of my mind if you guys weren't here."</p>
<p>Everybody chuckled. "You guys can go....I mean, I know you guys just got back from an op and all. I'll wait here for them."</p>
<p>Sonny laughed out loudly and said "Like we'd be anywhere else right now....there's a perfectly good couch right here. I can just sleep and wait for the princess to come and give us all hell."</p>
<p>Jason laughed "You can barely keep your eyes open Sonny."</p>
<p>"Not going anywhere Jace....better get used to hearing me snore and all." Sonny answered back as he too slid a little from his seat and stretched his legs. </p>
<p>"Trust Me, Jason. Snore and all, if he says he's staying, he's staying." Lisa said as she strode into the waiting area with Blackburn. </p>
<p>"Any news?" Blackburn asked with Jason shaking his head in answer.</p>
<p>"This guy right here's on Panic Mode." Ray chuckled to answer Blackburn. "He's gonna run the floor down with all the pacing."</p>
<p>"He's turning into a human nail cutter." Brock threw in with both Cerberus and Pepper barking in agreement which made everybody chuckle. </p>
<p>"Like a first time parent, huh..." Blackburn mused. </p>
<p>"Like a virgin...." Full Metal threw in making the others laugh hard. </p>
<p>Jason turned to look at him, pointed in his direction and said "Im telling Nicole..." which made him groan.</p>
<p>All of a sudden the door to the delivery burst open with a frantic nurse running over to their direction. "HAYES!"</p>
<p>Jason looked up immediately and ran over to the nurse, making the others follow.</p>
<p>"That's me. Is she okay? Are they both okay? Did you give her the medication? Because you should you know...so she won't get hurt and all.....Is it time?" Jason frantically asked the nurse in one breathe making the nurse chuckle despite the reason she ran out. </p>
<p>"I see now why she told me to come out and reassure you..." the nurse then said making Jason frown in confusion.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Jason asked. Are they not taking my wife seriously in there? Are they taking care of my child?! Why the hell is she laughing!!! Jason thought. </p>
<p>The nurse could see so many emotions on Jason's face that she had to immediately inform him of the situation to make sure he doesn't blow a gasket like his wife mentioned. "She's okay, Mr. Hayes. In fact, she's asked me to come get you as soon as possible because she, and I quote "is not bringing his daughter out into the world without him. We need you in there sir. She's threatening not to push."</p>
<p>Jason heaved a nervous sigh before looking at the one person who knew what really went into those rooms, Naima. </p>
<p>"It's gonna be okay, Jason." Naima reassured. "She just wants you to get to feel and experience everything...."</p>
<p>"For the first time...."Jason finished and nodded his thanks to Naima. He then breathed in deep and readied himself for what was waiting for him on the other side of the door.</p>
<p>The nurse smiled in understanding at Jason before asking "You ready?"</p>
<p>Jason nodded and said "Yeah...Yeah, I am." </p>
<p>The nurse then took him to the next room to get scrubbed with Sonny giving out a last piece of encouragement "Go get 'em Tiger!" making Jason laugh before heading into the delivery room.</p>
<p>Just as the doors to the delivery room closed, the entrance to the waiting room burst open with Emma, Mikey and Clay running in with gifts in their hands.</p>
<p>"Did she come out yet?!" Emma asked, out of breathe glaring at Mikey without giving the others a chance to respond "Cheeto breathe here took his sweet time before heading out here!"</p>
<p>"HEY! Just because I chose with care what I'd give our sister! Unlike someone...." Mikey goaded, giving Clay a once over and landing on the gift in Clay's hands.</p>
<p>"Don't you dare diss my gift, you little punk" Clay challenged. "What's so special about a teddy bear? At least mine has sentiment..."</p>
<p>"Oh please....sentiment won't mean crap if she doesn't understand it, Mr. Sensitive." Emma, her sights now on her boyfriend Clay, responded.</p>
<p>"Wha-..." Clay started but never got to finish because Mikey beat him to it "At least he bought something for a girl at least....unlike you."</p>
<p>"Excuse me?!?! Us girls aren't always teddies and photo albums, you know?" Emma answered haughtily "And besides, she won't be able to use any of those until she actually understands their purpose anyway...at least I bought her something she can use NOW."</p>
<p>"Woah! Hold Up!" Trent stopped the trio from a full on word war. "Enough you guys. Remember you are here for the little princess. Im sure she'll love all your gifts" Everybody nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>"Where's dad?" Emma asked, conceding for the moment, and focusing on the situation.</p>
<p>"He's just been invited in the delivery room." Naima answered, rubbing Emma and Mikey's backs in comfort. "Don't worry guys."</p>
<p>"So she's not here yet." Mikey asked, excited to meet his sister.</p>
<p>"Not yet buddy....but she will be in no time." Lisa answered this time.</p>
<p>Emma took a seat beside Clay and held Mikey's hand. "We got here in time....see?" She said with a wide smile that made both Clay and Mikey groan at the quick change of attitude. The team and the ladies laughed at both.</p>
<p>While waiting, Mikey asked his Uncle Ray something that made everybody stop in their tracks. "Uncle Ray?"</p>
<p>"Yeah Bud?" Ray answered, giving Mikey a smile. </p>
<p>"Was dad this nervous when mom had me?" Mikey asked. The room fell quiet for sometime before Emma answered, "He wasn't there for both of our births Mike."</p>
<p>The team looked at Emma with tinge of sadness, especially when Mikey asked "Why?"</p>
<p>"Dad was being a superhero for us." Emma explained. "He was in Afghanistan both times."</p>
<p>"Didn't he worry about mom?" Mikey asked.</p>
<p>It was then that Ray stepped up and asnwered both of them with a sad sincerity "You guys know how much was required of your dad back when he was operating, right?"</p>
<p>The two Hayes children nodded and Ray continued "Your dad was so excited to come home for both times, you know. He couldn't stop talking about you Emma and how you were gonna be an amazing sister to your brother who was just about to be born. He kept wishing that our tour would end so he could come home and hold you Mike. Then, something big happened that delayed his homecoming."</p>
<p>Both Mikey and Emma were listening intently to what Ray had to say. </p>
<p>"God he couldn't stop talking about you Emma....he was all, My Princess is just like her momma, beautiful and smart...she was talking at this age and running for the hills at that time or the other....you were all he could talk about I told him to shut it." Ray chuckled and Naima slapped his shoulder in jest.</p>
<p>"He was skipping around base when we were told we'd be coming home two weeks before you were due Mike" Ray started to explain.</p>
<p>"Yeah...I remember he was all smiley and goofy, calling your mom everyday and telling her that it was only a matter of time till he was with her and rubbing her feet." Trent reminisced with a sad smile.</p>
<p>"We had an op and one of our own passed away." Brock explained.</p>
<p>"God, the look on his face when he had to make the decision to just come home or make sure everyone on the team got home safe to our families too..." Sonny shared with Emma and Mikey. "He was more than ready to come home Mikey....that's all you gotta keep in mind...but he also brought us all home"</p>
<p>Emma had tears in her eyes listening what her uncles had to share. She didn't know this. She didn't have to. She understood the sacrifices her dad had to make. She also understood why it took so much time for him to let go of the duty of bringing his brothers home. Looking at her uncles now, she thanked her dad for being a hero...not just to the family and to the country but to them...his brothers...the men he always fought to bring back home.</p>
<p>She gave her uncle Ray a big smile and told Mikey "Told you he was being a hero..."</p>
<p>Mikey smiled and nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>Emma, in jest, then turned to Clay and jokingly said "When the time comes you better make sure to just get on the plane and come home, you hear me?"</p>
<p>The room fell quiet for a while before all hell broke loose.</p>
<p>"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WHEN ITS TIME!" Sonny huffed angrily "ARE YOU SAYING YOU'RE....I CAN'T EVEN SAY IT!!! You talk to them Ray"</p>
<p>"Are you pregnant?!?!" This time it was Ray who stood up and faced the couple.</p>
<p>"You better make sure that isn't the case, Blondie" Full Metal was on alert by then.</p>
<p>"Are you sure about this Emma?" Trent asked standing up as well "Where did you have your check up?!?!"</p>
<p>"Let's talk about this, you two." Brock said with dangerous calmness "And you better explain in full detail." Cerberus and Pepper were slightly growling behind him.</p>
<p>"Honey, are you sure?" This time it was Lisa who asked, concern on her face.</p>
<p>"You can talk to us, Em." Naima comforted Emma. </p>
<p>Mikey laughed on the sidelines as Blackburn stepped infront of the couple to face the team. "Hold It." he said in a commanding voice.</p>
<p>Everybody stopped talking then with only Mikey snickering in the seat next to Emma, who looked stunned to say the least. Clay was trying hard to put a word in but couldn't because the team wouldn't let him. </p>
<p>Blackburn then turned to look at the couple, hands on his waist, stern look on his face and in a calm but scary voice asked "Master Chief Spenser, give me details. I want full disclosure. Doctors Appointments and everything. Trent..Lisa, I need you both to look in on the doctor and the results, check to see if we need a second opinion. Everybody else, we need to hold off Jason till we get confirmation. Are we clear?"</p>
<p>"Clear as day...." Sonny said with anger in his voice "Oh you better pray Blondie...no brotherhood on this one."</p>
<p>Hearing that, Emma finally snapped and stood up. In her loud voice she said "Stop. Stop. Stop It. You people need to stop. Clay and I are not pregnant! IT WAS A JOKE!! Jesus!!!"</p>
<p>Blackburn deflated from his command pose and heaved a big sigh. "Oh thank god."</p>
<p>Naima and Lisa sighed in relief as well and afterward, turned to look at Emma and said "We need to talk....with Mandy too."</p>
<p>Brock, Full Metal and Trent simply relaxed and sat back down. And Ray, who took time glaring at Clay, was forced to sit down by Naima who told him "You know about jokes too buddy...relax."</p>
<p>Sonny, on the other hand, kept standing and glaring at Clay who gulped loudly. "You better hope it ain't true sunshine, I know where you live."</p>
<p>"Uncle Sonny!!" Emma gasped at her uncle.</p>
<p>"Oh you better calm down Sonny Quinn or you'll be the one with nowhere to live." Lisa threatened her husband, folding her arms infront of her while glaring at Sonny.</p>
<p>Sonny slowly went back to his seat, his eyes never leaving Clay's, challenging him. </p>
<p>It was then that the doors to the delivery opened and out came Jason, wide smile on his face, holding in his arms his newborn daughter. Everyone quickly stood up to try and get a glimpse of the baby, Sonny taking his chance to push Clay a little.</p>
<p>"You are such a child, Sonny!" Lisa whispered angrily at Sonny who gave her an innocent look. "What did I do?"</p>
<p>"What happened here?" Jason asked sensing the tension.</p>
<p>"Nothing." They all replied at the same time, making Jason even more suspicious. Despite wanting to know though, his daughter clamored for his attention by squirming and yawning, making the girls swoon over the little baby. </p>
<p>"How's Mandy?" Naima asked while cooing at the baby. </p>
<p>Jason answered with a big smile and said "Sleeping. She gave one hell of a fight in there. Almost broke my fingers too."</p>
<p>"Oh my God. She looks like Mandy!" Emma whispered loudly while holding her pinky out for her sister to touch. </p>
<p>"She does?" Jason asked with a smile, still looking down at the baby "I kinda think she looks like me."</p>
<p>"Definitely Not." The boys said at the same time making Jason look up and glare at them. </p>
<p>The baby squirmed again and this time, she held out her hand to hold onto Mikey's finger. </p>
<p>"So what's her name dad?" Mikey asked while smiling down at his baby sister.</p>
<p>Jason looked down at both his children fussing over their sister. "Her name is Allie. Allyana Isabella Hayes."</p>
<p>Emma and Mikey looked up at their dad and smiled with tears in their eyes. </p>
<p>Then, Mikey looked down at his little sister and said "Hi Allie. Welcome to the family."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>